Terry Colby
|latest appearance = |played by = Bruce Altman }} Terence "Terry" Colby is a career executive, formerly Chief Technology Officer (CTO) of E Corp. Despite his position, Colby is not very up-to-date with technology; to compensate, he worked closely with the ambitious Senior Vice President of Technology, Tyrell Wellick. Terry Colby is played by Bruce Altman. History In his capacity as CTO, Terry Colby and his entourage visit Allsafe Cybersecurity to coordinate their cyber defense. Following fsociety's DDoS attack, representatives of E Corp, Allsafe, the FBI, and the United States Cyber Command were called together for a debriefing. Initially commending Elliot Alderson on countering the attack, Colby becomes impatient with Angela Moss, ridiculing her for small mistakes in her presentation and having her removed from the E Corp account. This does not sit well with Elliot, who submits false evidence implicating Terry Colby in fsociety's attack. Weeks later, Colby is arrested for his alleged involvement, which the FBI suspects was intended to pressure E Corp during contract negotiations. fsociety focuses further attention on Colby by naming him as their leader and demanding his release. Conducting a series of data dumps, fsociety reveals that Colby was one of three executives responsible for the Washington Township toxic waste scandal. Colby was aware of dangerous levels of toxicity at the plant, but declared that retooling the program would not be "cost-effective". This disclosure shocks both Elliot and Angela, whose parents died as a result of Colby's negligence. Angela Moss combs the data dumps for actionable information and brings an annotated report to Antara Nayar, a lawyer who represented the plaintiffs in the original Washington Township class action. Though convinced of E Corp's guilt, Nayar is pessimistic about their chances against the largest conglomerate in history; she says that the only possible way to win is by finding an eyewitness willing to testify. Angela reaches out to Terry Colby through their respective legal teams, arranging a one-on-one meeting at his home. At first, Colby tries to pay for her cooperation, offering her a blank check. Instead, Angela offers to testify that she broke chain of custody with evidence central to Colby's case. In return, Colby will testify against E Corp in the class action and answer Angela's questions about the circumstances of the cover-up. Finally recognizing Angela from the meeting with Allsafe, Colby launches into a verbal assault, sexually harassing her before turning to leave. Though shaken, Angela argues that she is Colby's only hope: if the case against him goes forward, his reputation will be forever tainted, and he will lose everyone's respect. Though the meeting initially appears fruitless, Angela is called back to Colby's home, where he agrees to her terms. Colby describes the meeting where he and his colleagues decided to cover up the leak, recalling the weather, the refreshments, and reminiscing about his fellow businessmen. Angela reveals that her mother died as a result of the executives' drunken decision, and asks whether they had any guilt or hesitation; Colby confesses that he did, but they faded quickly as life went on. The FBI's case against Colby is summarily dismissed, and he is granted immunity to prosecution in the Washington Township lawsuit. In early May, Terry Colby visits Angela at home. He congratulates her on her short-term strategy, admitting that he was impressed with her. He offers to get her a job at E Corp, promising that she will be able to affect change from within. In August, Colby meets with E Corp CEO and personal friend Phillip Price. He gives Price the final advance copy of his new biography, The Last Honest Man, and the two of them share their scorn for Republican Presidential candidate Donald Trump. The meeting turns to business, and Price asks Colby to cash in favors with influential Washington powerbrokers, influencing a UN vote on Chinese annexation of the Congo. Colby expresses his misgivings, but eventually agrees, asking for an honest answer about Price's world-spanning motivations. fr:Terry Colby Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:E Corp